


The Cold with Company

by punkrockhanzoshimada (tenlittlecock_bites)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji, Blackwatch Jesse - Freeform, M/M, Winter, genji steals clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/punkrockhanzoshimada
Summary: Jesse McCree grew up in the desert, so of course he's going to prefer the heat.





	The Cold with Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is..... I don't even know enjoy?

McCree hates the cold.

People always ask him why. When it's cold you can just put on more layers of clothing, right?

Sure heat tends to stick around for a while, clinging to your skin in sticky sweat and ruining your drive to do much of anything except lie down in front of a fan and wait for night time when the temperature drops at least a little bit.

But the cold... the cold digs in deep and settles icey talons around your bones, making them ache, your joints moving slow like they need some oil put on them to get them working properly again. It stings at any skin you're unfortunate enough to have vulnerable to it, leaving those spots red and tender to the touch.

He's thinking this over as he looks out over the base from the top of the comm tower, the entire place covered in a thick blanket of snow, glittering like diamonds in the light from the rising sun. He sighs and wiggles his fingers to attempt to get some feeling back into them, cigarillo pinched between his lips. He knew he should have bought some gloves when he had the chance. 

"You're up early."

He turns as Genji speaks from behind him, a much too large blackwatch hoodie zipped up over his torso, a pair of sweats stolen from McCree's room keeping his legs warm... or so he assumes. He's not entirely sure how Genji's internal heating systems work. For all he knows he could just like stealing clothes that are too big for him.

"Could say the same for you." He replies, turning back to look out over the base as Genji walks up beside him, footsteps silent as ever even on the snow, which tends to crunch underneath McCree's boots.

"If I didn't sleep I would say that I'm actually up late." Genji points out, brushing snow off the railing before leaning his arms against it. He has his face plate off, McCree realizes, the bottom of his face visible for the first time to him. His hair is back to being black, too. Reyes must have helped him cut off the remaining green bits.

"Fair enough." He says with a chuckle, still examining the cyborg next to him. He looks softer, somehow, in this setting. His eyes are their natural hazel color instead of the red glow they've been taking on lately, the soft morning light casting a pleasant glow on his face. _He's beautiful._ McCree realizes with a sense of awe.

"Why are you out here? It's cold." Genji's voice breaks him out of his reverie, McCree taking a long drag from the cigarillo to take a moment to think.

"Angela would kill me if I smoked inside." He says finally, smoke rising from his lips instead of the mist from his breath in the cold, "Plus, the sunrise makes the snow look real pretty, I think."

Genji hums beside him, moving closer to lean against McCree's side, "I think it makes you look prettier, cowboy."


End file.
